


The Healing Process

by stars_and_sunlight



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Fluff, Good conversation, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reassurance, sfw, the budding of a romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_sunlight/pseuds/stars_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin finds it hard to deal with the new and terrifying emotion of sadness. He can't get through it alone, and needs some help- but Carlos isn't home and he's scared that Cecil hates him. What will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healing Process

Kevin was sad. Kevin was often sad, now that it was an emotion he was allowed to have; however, it was the first time he was sad when Carlos was not home to help him get through the new and scary emotion. When Kevin was sad, he would tell Carlos and in return be cuddled and spoken to softly. Sometimes, he would cry, and other times he would talk. After the ordeal, Carlos would make Kevin a cup of hot chocolate and rub his back and Kevin would feel okay again. Today was a bit different, however- Carlos was at work. The only person home was Cecil, whom Kevin believed hated him. He tried very hard not to bother Cecil, but the sadness grew and the anxiety began and Kevin found himself standing quietly in the door of Cecil’s office, “Cecil…?

“Can I help you, Kevin?” Cecil looked up from his notes, surprised. It was very rare that he saw Kevin at all, and even rarer that the man spoke to him. Ever since he and Carlos rescued Kevin, he preferred to stay hidden away, only speaking to Carlos. This current situation was odd, and Cecil was concerned that maybe the house had caught fire.

“A-are you busy..?” Kevin stuttered, his voice soft and nervous. He fiddled shyly with the hem of his sweater, holding back tears. Cecil was extra worried, now. Carlos had mentioned Kevin going through fits of withdrawal, where he would swing from absolute misery, to a psychotic happiness, and back again for up to half an hour. Cecil didn’t want to be in the path of that.

“Of course not, Kevin. What’s up?” Cecil kept his voice calm, relaxed, as he leaned back in his chair. Kevin took this as permission to enter, sitting across the desk from Cecil. So far, so good.

“Um, Carlos is at work,” Kevin began quietly, staring at anywhere but Cecil, “And, um, I’m sad,” Cecil blinked, wondering if he heard that right. Kevin was choosing to come to him to help?

“Why are you sad?” Cecil decided this was the safest question to ask. He was unsure of what else to really do in this situation. Having warned him ahead of time, Carlos had done well explaining Kevin’s emotional status but hadn’t really given Cecil much of an instruction manual to work with when a situation like this arose. Did Kevin need some sort of medicine? Food? Cuddles? Cecil didn’t have a clue.

“I just am,” Kevin stared down at his hands, tracing the little scars and grooves. He could recall where each and every mark came from, but preferred not to remember, “It just happens sometimes… I think it was because I was thinking of… home,” Was it really a home, his old town? Or was it just nightmarish Desert Bluffs? Kevin struggled with answering that, since coming here with Cecil and Carlos. That, however, was a story for another day.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Cecil set his work aside, making sure Kevin knew he had his full attention. He didn’t know quite what he could do, but he was going to do his best to figure something out. Kevin, in turn, began to look a bit stressed.

“I-i mean… you don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” he began, fidgeting nervously, “Carlos usually just lets me sit with him… b-but, I can understand if you don’t want to..!” Cecil sort of remembered Carlos cuddling with Kevin, but he had only glimpsed it one night on his way out the door. Kevin seemed incredibly nervous, but if this would work, Cecil would attempt it. Standing up, he took Kevin’s hand and gently led him out to the living room. He sat Kevin down on the couch, sitting close next to him, and pulled the other man close.

“Like this?” Cecil took Kevin’s action of nuzzling closer as a yes, smiling softly as Kevin laid his head on his chest. A tiny nod from Kevin, before the man began sobbing. Cecil held him close, rubbing his back and cooing softly to him. This wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, and his opinion of Kevin had definitely changed since bringing him home. He let Kevin cry, and when the crying stopped, he spoke, “Do you feel any better?”

“Y-yes,” Kevin swiped a sleeve across his eyes, “Thank you…” he paused, wondering if he should ask the question that had been burning him alive since he’d gotten here, “Cecil..?”

“Yes?”

“Do you hate me..?”

“N-no, Kevin, I don’t,” Cecil was shocked by the timing of Kevin’s question, but he couldn’t say he was entirely surprised by it altogether. This would explain how Kevin seemed to walk on eggshells around him, and wouldn’t speak to Cecil whatsoever. He sighed, trying to find some decent wording, “Kevin, I don’t hate you. When you first came home with Carlos and I, I was a bit scared but not really hateful. Understood?” Another tiny nod, “Very good,” he kissed Kevin’s forehead, right above the sewn up eye. Maybe one day he would speak to Kevin about scars and healing, but that would be another moment. Right now he focused on immediate healing, on making Kevin feel better. He began showering Kevin in tiny kisses until the man smiled, “See? You’re positively lovely. I don’t just shower anyone in kisses, after all!” Kevin gave a light laugh, returning a kiss gently onto the tip of Cecil’s nose. Cecil smiled softly, “And you can come to me whenever you need someone, alright?”

“Alright..! You did help, a lot..”

“I’m glad to hear it. Do you want to go get something to eat?”

“Is there chocolate..?”

“Always!”

“Then let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this little fic for fun, so I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feel free to leave questions, comments, or concerns and have a lovely day!


End file.
